Santai
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Duduk berdua saling bersender saat jam olahraga berlangsung. Spesial untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK. Warning: Shounen-ai, Highschool!AU, dan OOC.


**Santai**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Karma x Isogai**

 **Prompt: Renang**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, HighSchool!AU (karena keduanya tak lagi polos), cuaca yang panas, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui**

' **Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan event #KARUISOWEEEEEK.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Panas. Mendapat jam olahraga sewaktu siang memang cukup menyiksa. Panas matahari begitu terasa, tubuh dengan mudah berkeringat tanpa harus bergerak banyak—meminta keringanan pun percuma, yang ada kegiatan olahraga yang sedang dilakukan akan dilipat gandakan. Mau tak mau, Isogai pun tetap melakukan gerakan pemanasan meski rasa malas menghantui dirinya.

Dan semakin bertambah malas ketika baju yang ia kenakan sudah terlalu banyak menyerap keringat.

 _Sigh_.

"Rasanya aku ingin membawa kipas angin ke lapangan..." Isogai mendudukkan tubuhnya, pemanasan sudah selesai ia lakukan dan sekarang tinggal menunggu namanya terpanggil oleh sang guru olahraga. Kali ini lari 100 meter adalah agenda kegiatan kelas mereka.

"Kipas angin dirumahmu bukannya sedang rusak?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengintrupsi. Begitu dekat—tentu saja, asal suara berasal tepat dari sebelah kanan tubuh Isogai. Pemuda bersurai merah bernama Karma nampak pada area pandangan. Isogai sempat hampir memajukan bibirnya—salahkan kalimat tanya yang diucapkan terdengar seakan menyinggungnya, meski sebenarnya memang benar adanya—namun ia urungkan.

"Aku kan hanya berandai-andai."

"Kipas lipat lebih masuk akal."

Pandangan mata beralih, tak lagi menatap Karma. Isogai tak terlalu suka berdebat dengan Karma, apalagi topik yang dibahas kali ini bukanlah hal yang serius. Diperpanjang hanya akan membuat dirinya bertambah haus. Lagipula teman sekelasnya yang sedang berlari di lapangan lebih menarik tuk diperhatikan.

"Keringatmu banyak," Karma kembali membuka suara, bokong semakin bergeser mendekat. "Kepanasan?"

"Iya dan kenapa kau malah mendekat?"

Tangan Karma dikibaskan pelan, seakan memberikan hembungan angin pada wajah Isogai. Sebenarnya Karma juga berniat mengeringan keringat yang terus menuruni wajah pemuda berpucuk itu, tapi sayangnya sapu tangan yang ia punya berada di saku celana sekolahnya. Tak mungkin juga ia memilih tuk menyekanya dengan seragam olahraga yang dikenakan, seragam itu sudah sama basahnya seperti milik Isogai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengipasimu,"senyuman diberikan. "Tidak boleh?"

Isogai melirik sekilas, ia mencoba menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan—namun hembusan angin yang tercipta terlalu lemah, rasa gerah yang melanda tetap tak menghilang. Isogai tak berniat memberitahukan hal itu, toh ia yakin Karma juga tak lama lagi akan menyerah, tangannya pasti akan pegal dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

"Terasa?"

"Sejujurnya tidak."

"Oke," Karma menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mencoba mencari alternatif lain tuk mengurahi rasa gerah Isogai. Pandangan mata terus berpindah, mencari benda yang memungkinkan tuk dijadikan pengganti kipas tangan. Namun sayang, hasilnya nihil. Satu-satunya benda yang dapat dipakai hanyalah buku nilai yang tengah gurunya pegang. Tak yakin Karma dapat meminjamnya barang sejenak.

Apa ia perlu sedikit memaksa?

"Olahraga kali ini kenapa tidak renang saja sih..." gerutuan Isogai tiba-tiba terdengar sambil menyenderkan sisi tubuhnya pada Karma. Punggungnya pegal jika harus lebih lama lagi duduk dengan tegap.

Karma yang tadinya sibuk berpikir pun kini telah beralih fokus, "Aku setuju denganmu." Dan mulai mengelus surai Isogai perlahan.

"Hn."

Sambil menyamankan posisi, Isogai terus memikirkan kegiatan yang ia inginkan. Membayangkan tubuhnya terbasahi oleh air di dalam kolam. Bermain ciprat air dengan teman-temannya. Tak ada lagi rasa panas, hanya sebuah kesejukan yang menerpa. Sungguh, Isogai ingin merasakan itu semua.

"Aku jadi sungguhan ingin berenang."

Karma terkekeh pelah, "dan aku ingin melihatmu berenang."

Hm?

Isogai mengernyitkan dahinya, melirik Karma dengan tatapan heran. Untuk apa pula pemuda itu berniat melihatnya berenang? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka berenang bersama?

"Kenapa begitu?" Tangan yang awalnya menganggur, kini bergerak menyentuh tangan Karma yang tergeletak di atas pangkuan. Isogai perlahan mengelus dan menekan pelan jari-jari tangan yang ia pegang—memainkannya lalu menggenggam tangan itu sepenuhnya. Sebuah senyuman puas diam-diam ia tunjukkan.

"Aku senang melihatmu bertelanjang dada."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Dadamu yang datar—" Paha Karma dicubit dengan sengaja. Tentu ia sempat mengaduh kesakitan, meski Isogai—sebagai pelaku—tak merasa hal yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan. "—Marah ya?"

Isogai tak langsung membalas. Bohong jika ucapan yang baru saja terucap adalah sebuah candaan. Meski selama ini Isogai tak terlalu memikirkan arah pandangan Karma—tiap kali mereka menghabiskan waktu di kolam renang umum dekat rumahnya—tetapi terkadang ia merasa Karma memang memperhatikan tubuhnya. Bukannya terlalu pe-de, hanya saja Isogai sempat beberapa kali memergoki hal itu—yang tentunya ditepis Karma dengan berbagai alasan.

Entah mengapa kini Isogai merasa semakin kepanasan.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Apa kau berpikir aku mesum?"

Hm? Mesumkah Karma?

...Sepertinya tidak. Isogai rasa jika memang Karma memperhatikan dadanya, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Lagipula Isogai juga diam-diam sering melirik ke arah perut Karma yang sedikit berbentuk.

"Tidak mesum kok, asal bukan dada orang lain saja yang kau lihat. Ah—kau tidak pernah melakukan itu kan?" Isogai memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman.

Hee.

Karma menatap, kemudian tertawa kecil. Dimainkannya helaian rambut Isogai dengan lembut. Jika saja mereka tengah berduaan sekarang, mungkin Karma sudah memberikan kecupan pada kedua pipi Isogai. Sangat jarang Isogai menunjukan sisi posesifnya, jadi bukan salahnya jika kini Karma merasa gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini kita ke kolam renang dekat rumahku?"

"Apakah itu ajakan kencan?" Isogai manatap jahil. "Atau modus ingin melihat dadaku lagi?"

"Mungkin keduanya."

Cubitan kembali dilakukan, namun tak sekencang yang pertama. Bukan ide buruk menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu, mungkin sehabis berenang Isogai bisa mampir sejenak tuk beristirahat di rumah Karma. Bermain game, atau hanya mengobrol sambil duduk berdekatan. Ah—kebetulan juga ada beberapa film yang belum mereka tonton bersama.

Membayangkan bagaimana akhir pekan mereka saja sudah membuat Isogai tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyuman.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, oke?"

"Oke."

* * *

.

Tamat

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Akhirnya fic ini kelar, dan maaf isinya hanya mengenai Karma dan Isogai yang merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua *cry*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
